


Sneaky

by jaimistoryteller



Series: 2017 - 31 Days of Bond Flash Fics [1]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: Alec is hunting for Q, the sneaky brat.





	Sneaky

**Author's Note:**

> *waves* Hi folks. For the month of December I will be doing two different Bond related prompt sets. This and Advent in the Moments of Another Life verse. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys both. As normal, I will also be trying to update at least 10 of my WIPs for Christmas, if you have one in mind besides Seeking & Patron you'd like to see, feel free to tell me.
> 
> This series is made of flash fics, I take the prompt and give myself one hour to see what I can do with it. the end result is what I will be posting. The fics may or may not be related, if they are it will be in the notes.
> 
>  **Prompt:** Sneaky

 

Alec’s POV

Sometimes the quartermaster is a sneaky bugger, he thinks as he hunts for the dark haired boffin within the bowels of Q Branch. Why in the hell had he agreed to try and figure out where Q’s hiding?

It takes him nearly an hour before he remembers the fact that his troublemaker had tested the security in some of the lower levels last week. Ones that have entrances through the sewers that runs along side of the tunnels.

Right then, he’d bet that Q’s in that area as the boffin has been working on the security down there. After all, as the younger man said, “If I can find the information on them and use them, what’s to stop someone else from doing the same?”

He understands exactly where his lover is coming from. After all, that is the exact tactic that he uses when getting himself into a building to deal mischief or gather intelligence. There is no warning for those who don’t know he’s there. While it takes a lot of research, that doesn’t make it any less of a threat. Actually, in a lot of cases, he’d say it’s a bigger threat, because it’s one that most never think of. Who would want to do all that research?

He returns to the upper levels of the branch, borrowing an unused terminal in order to do some quick research on what tunnels run alongside. Of course, he uses his access codes for the system, which just happens to include several challenges for him that randomly pop up.

“Brat,” he murmurs affectionately as a language based one pops up.

A little bit later, he heads back down, this time having a fairly decent idea of where to go.

Sure enough, he finds Q installing a new door frame on one of the emergency doors. It makes him wonder how many of these have been done since the Skyfall and Spectre messes. Probably every single one the younger man comes across. He’d also wager that they aren’t in the traditional system, to avoid what happened with Silva from ever happening again. One thing he can say about the boffin, when something goes wrong, he learns from it.

“It took you long enough,” his boffin remarks with a snicker. “I’ve almost got this done.”

“Well,” he teases, stepping up behind the smaller man and looping his arms around Q’s waist as he rests his head on his shoulder, “I didn’t actually think about the escape tunnels until after a good hour.”

Leaning back into him, his troublemaker comments, “I figured you forgot when you didn’t get down here within the first two hours.”

He nips lightly at Q’s ear, “You’re a brat.”

“If I am, it’s from dealing with you lot so much,” the boffin retorts playfully.

Chuckling, he nuzzles behind the smaller man’s ear before querying, “Are we all alone down here?”

“There aren’t security cameras, not on this side,” Q replies smoothly, not moving yet. “The doors security is a bit different than what most would expect, though I have been testing it as I go, just to confirm it works.”

“Excellent,” he hums, shifting his grip around the smaller man’s waist to turn him around and kiss him.

His lover leans into it for a moment, before pulling back and tapping him almost playfully on the stomach, “Not until the doors done.”

“Oh alright,” he grumbles with a smirk. “What’s left?”

Q’s smile is playful, “Mostly clean up.”

Several minutes are spent in companionable silence as they work together to get it cleaned up. 

Besides, he sees that small box off to the side and bets that supplies for a picnic are within. They’ve had several such meetings in the months they’ve been together, always quiet places without visual security. He doesn’t know what exactly Q’s planning, but he’s definitely looking forward to finding out! His lover has some of the most interesting plans at times, particularly when he is feeling overtly playful or mischievous.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will try & update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Plus the two advent sets for the month of December.
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/money) and twitter to post about drawing & writing @jaimist0
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi, I particularly love comments on one shots and older stuff.


End file.
